


Long Day

by Rouser



Series: Satos and Sagas [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (kinda), Body Worship, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff, Late at Night, Movie Night, workaholic Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouser/pseuds/Rouser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an long day at work, Asami gets to come home to the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Asami's a workaholic, no surprise there ... Korra is more than happy to make sure she gets some peace.
> 
> EDIT: Thank you, Flygrrl, I fixed it

“Fuck me.”

Korra looked down at her wife in amusement.  Asami was face down, plopped on the couch, her hair sprawled like a mop over her head.  Her skirt was off-kilter and she had abandoned her heels at the front door.

“Long day?” Korra asked.

Asami groaned into the pillow.  “....Yes.”

Korra sat next to the limp form, a fresh cup of tea in hand.

"Want to talk about it?" The bender looked down at the exhausted woman.

It took a moment for Asami to gather the strength to speak.

"One of my investors dropped out, so the new solar prototypes will have to be delayed" she said, "One of my factory managers quit -- which is great because he was completely incompetent -- but I don't have time for find a replacement. I have a headache.  And I haven't eaten all day."

Once she finished, she dropped her head back into the cushions and groaned some more.

Korra chuckled slightly. "Here, sit up." Asami did so begrudgingly, shaking her disheveled head of hair out of her face.

"Yes?"

Korra placed her cup into the CEO's hand, lingering for a moment to ensure it wasn't going to spill. "Stay here," Korra requested, "Enjoy the tea."

She then walked away with purpose; steps light to avoid worsening Asami’s headache.  A hot second later, and she had a full bag of popcorn cooling off on the counter.  Firebending was so useful in times like these.

“Mmm,” Asami hummed. “That smells good.”  Korra didn’t answer, however, as she had already disappeared somewhere further into their private quarters.  

Content in the meanwhile, the inventor sipped on her tea.  Jasmine, her favorite.

There was a great view of the city from their loft in the estate.  A large window lined the entire wall; outside a sea of gold and white twinkled against the dark mountains.  Her city, rebuilt again.  One she had made with Korra’s original intentions in mind -- a place for the spirits and humans to be in balance.  Asami would go so far to say she did a pretty good job.

Korra reappeared, clearly clutching something behind her back.  She plopped the popcorn down on the coffee table, but her other hand remained out of sight.

"Keep your eyes closed," Korra said.

Asami groaned to herself, but closed her eyes as directed.  There was a click as a mover started to spin, but the volume never came.  Korra must’ve muted it.

Korra quietly walked over and defty unbuttoned Asami's sweater, easing it out from underneath her body, and exposing Asami's subtly toned stomach. The Avatar's fingers continued downwards, fingers hooking the waistband of Asami's skirt and leggings, and pulled them down gently.

"No Kor," Asami protested. " 'm too tired."

Korra shushed her with a chaste kiss.  "I know."

The next thing Asami knew, her legs were surrounded by warmth and the pressure of a waistband had returned to her hips.  Korra's gym pants -- clean, of course.

"Mmmm," Asami hummed, "They feel nice."

Next came a pair of fluffy socks that Asami couldn't quite remember if they were her’s or Korra’s.  She didn’t really care either, as long as they stayed on forever and ever.

Korra slid in behind Asami.  The Avatar's legs wrapped around her wife creating a nest of sorts.  Her feet rested in the other woman's lap, her back sinking into the cushions of the couch, her hands free to roam across the bare back in front of her.

"Mmmmm," Asami moaned as Korra's deft fingers started to work at the nape of her neck.

Her muscles were painfully tight, rocks trapped under skin.  Under Korra's loving touch however, they seemed to release and sink back into place.  Asami’s eyes began to close as she let the rhythmic pressure and pain release overwhelm her senses.

As for Korra, she could focus on nothing but the pale plane in front of her.  Her fingers traced over everything she looked at.  Slim shoulders that tapered into a delicate waist and flared out to wrap into curved hipbones.  Tanned fingers began to rub the edge of one shoulderblade.

Asami's shoulders were powerful, but understatedly so.  They looked good under the thin lace of a fancy dress or smeared with grease and sectioned by a wrinkled old tank top.  Perhaps their best look was covered in long, red scratches left by none other than Korra herself.

Korra’s hands dropped lower.  Equal distribution is important.

Asami’s waist -- flawless.  The softest of tapered curves.  It was perfect for a tan arm to circle around, or for a toolbelt to rest below.  There was the gentle wave of her spine that divided the two inverted arches, leading down to two small dimples in the small of her back.  Perfect for a protective hand looking to rest.  And those hips -- they looked impossibly flawless when Asami’s pants began to ride down.  Just the gentlest of curves, so promising, beckoning …  

Was this worship?

The knots loosened.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?" Korra looked up from her altar to see the profile of Asami's face, as the woman tried to look at her.

"Do you think you could rub my shoulders some more?"  It was a question posed so gently that any imposition was far removed from it.

"Sure." Korra pressed a kiss square between the still-tensed shoulderblades.

Asami's eyes grew heavier with every circle Korra's thumbs pressed into her skin.  It was warm.  It felt good.  She had had such a shitty day.

The room fell dark as the weight of Asami eyelids surpassed her remaining strength.  Korra continued to knead her fingers against pale skin.  The feeling of absolute safety and comfort washed over the couple.

Eventually, Kora’s fingers stilled as the soundless mover slowly pulled her attention.  She had seen it so many times with Bolin the absence of sound was irrelevant.  She laid on the couch, completely content to lie still so her wife could get some well-deserved peace.

_Ssnt._

A muffled snore rattled from Korra's lap.

" 'sami?" Korra whispered. "Oh, you're asleep."

She snuggled the older woman back against her chest, pulling her legs sideways over her hap, and threw a blanket around them both.  Asami's head flopped onto Korra's shoulder, who slid slightly so the nonbender came to rest with her lips tickling Korra's collarbone.

“You’re a workaholic, you lovable idiot.”

Korra pressed a kiss on her wife's raven hair, edges glowing gold from the city’s lights.

"Love you, 'sami."

They would sleep here tonight.


End file.
